Delsin MacRowe
Summary Delsin '''is the main character of the FAMOUS franchise. He was an interesting character who had understandable motivations for being both good and evil, and goes from being a selfish, angry prick to a caring hero who sacrifices himself to save the world. They even manage to have it make sense to switch to evil at the end despite being good the whole game. He is now as dead as the franchise (probably, there's a chance, but don't get your hopes up), and was replaced by pretty boy '''Cole Walker, a Native American played by a white guy who has absolutely no reason to make any of the ridiculously evil choices in the game. Since Sucker Poop Productions has decided to give the franchise the finger, our only hope now is for Sony to hand it over to another developer, hopefully one that treats it better without watering it down every game. Powers and Stats Tier: Weaker than Alex Mercer | Barely Superhuman Name: '''Delsin MacRowe '''Origin: '''FAMOUS '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 7 Powers and Abilities: 'Human Taser Shocker, Barely Superhuman Strength, Olympic athlete speed despite dodging lightning, beams of radiation, outrunning explosions on multiple occasion, he is clearly a peak human. Shitty gliding that makes Tanooki Mario and Knuckles look like fucking Superman. He has the powers of The Beast, but those barely let him survive a nuke. Town level AT BEST '''Attacj Potency: Weaker than Alex Mercer '(Because Alex seems more impressive than Cole in gameplay, he godstomps. Despite Cole actually having destructive feats such as creating storm clouds with his Lightning Storm that literally appear within a single frame and yields at least MULTI-CONTINENT energy. Not to mention Kessler having comparable power to The Beast when it first awoke, who SPLIT THE MOON. As well as fighting a holding-back John White who can create casual Large Island to Country blasts despite holding back, as well as creating dark clouds over the entire world in seconds yielding Moon to Planet energy, and performing the RFI explosion after his power-up wore off. Alex still stomps despite being comparable to Marvel street levels) | 'BarEly Superhuman '(Despite splitting the moon with his weakest levels of power, being implied to have destroyed the planet itself in Kessler's future, and creating black holes that were calculated at Dwarf Star level, The Beast got destroyed by a nuke, he is therefore Town level) 'Speed: Olympic level '(Has dodged and avoided lightning, beams of radiation, explosions, and being comparable to Second Son Conduits who dodge laser beams like bullets and are literally FTL, as well as being able to fly fast enough to escape The Beast's black holes, he is only as fast as an Olympic Athlete. Mercer speed-blitzes) 'Lifting Strength: Weak '(Can barely lift a giant metal prong dildo) 'Striking Strength: Non-Existent '(It takes him three punches to knock out normal humans. His puny punches won't do shit to Mercer) 'Durability: Car level '(Despite tanking blasts from The Beast and other Conduits on his level. And canonically shrugging off the entire military's arsenal and destroying them in seconds. He got knocked out from a car crash. He won't take a flick from Mercer) '''Stamina: '''Lethargic '''Intelligence: '''Dumbass '''Range: '''One Millimeter '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing useful. '''Weaknesses: '''Everything. Especially water. Others '''Notable Victories: Don't make me laugh Npotable Losses: Alex Mercer, forever and ever Nathan Drake (According to official canon PSASBR trailers) Inconclusive Matches: He's so weak everyone beats him. How is he gonna get an inconclusive with anyone? Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:FAMOUS Category:Meme Tier Category:Dumbasses Category:Weaker than anyone Category:Alex Mercer solos pathetic verse Category:Call me Delsin one more fucking time Category:Killed his wife and doomed the world Category:Wait, that was an alternate reality Category:Hero Characters Category:At least he got laid one more time before... Category:Oh wait, no he didn't